28 Pixies Volume 2
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: Here we go again guys, another 28 stories inspired by prompts on Livejournal and featuring transformers characters.
1. A letter from the Author

**Yes, here we go again.**

 **I had so much fun writing the first 28 ficlets that I just had to write some more of them.**

 **And yes Autobot Guardian, Sunstreaker will be making a appearance in a lot of them and their will be more arcs.**

 **I plan to develop Mizar a bit more and I plan to add in more AU's, because I had a lot of fun writing them in the first 28 ficlets.**

 **There may be more Soulmark AUs, Human AUs, AUs based on some of my favourite vocaloid songs and AUs based on some of my favourite stories.**

 **So, if you're ready then let us begin.**

 **Till all are one,**

 **ChaosDancer12.**


	2. Prompt 005: Union

**Prompt 005: Union**

 **Disclaimer: Pixie belongs to me and the Transformers belong to Hasbro, additional disclaimers will be added here when they are need.**

 **Pairings: Sunstreaker/Prowl (Romantic) and Sunstreaker/Pixie (Platonic) with small hints of Sideswipe/Pixie (Romantic) and Sunstreaker/Sideswipe (Platonic).**

* * *

Pixie giggled as Sideswipe fussed over Sunstreaker. "I can't believe that you're finally marrying Prowl Sunny!"

"I know." Sunstreaker dipped his polish cloth into the tub of polish that was nearby and gently rubbed it onto his armour. "I can't believe that no-one is making a fuss about our union."

Sideswipe grinned. "Well, consider that my wedding present to you bro."

"Which I helped you to do." Pixie smirked.

"What did you two do?"

"You don't want to know." Pixie yelped when Sunstreaker pulled her into the chair that he was just sitting in. "Sunny?"

"You and Sides need to look your best too." Sunstreaker opened up a paint can that contained green paint. "After all, my wedding wouldn't be complete without my best man and my maid of honour."


	3. Prompt 024: Hidden, Angel AU

**Prompt 024: Hidden**

 **Universe: Angel AU**

 **Pairings: Sentinal Prime/Multiple Autobots (One sized), Mizar/Pixie (Paternal)**

 **Possible pairings in the future: Sunstreaker/Prowl, Sideswipe/Pixie, Inferno/Red Alert, Hound/Mirage.**

 **Author's note: This AU is really important to me because it just came to me one day and I often created stories of it that I never wrote down, if you guys like it enough, then I may actually write a story set in it.**

 **In this AU, the Autobots are angels while the Decepticons are demons, the war never happened in this AU but the Autobots and Decepticons do fight while they're working, it's part of their job description but in their free time, they're friends and friendly rivals.**

 **The Decepticons main job is to test Cybertronians, especially Primes, and families that could possibly change the destiny of Cybertron or the destiny of important Cybertronians. They do this by testing them with fear, strife, accidents, demons and troubling times.**

 **The Autobots make sure that they don't go too far and act as guardian angels and this is where our story begins...**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter, I also own Mizar and the idea of this AU, additional disclaimers will be added here when they are needed.**

* * *

It was all over the news, Sentinal Prime had been stripped of his rank by Primus himself because he had betrayed Cybertron, it's people and the vows he took when he became Prime, by breaking into the realm of Primus and kidnapping some of his angels, to forcefully bond them to himself to gain power. It was an old myth that if you was an angel's bond mate, you would gain their power.

 _'It was a fool's dream.'_ Mizar thought to himself. _'Angels can only bond to each other and Cybertronians can only bond to each other, their is no way for a bond to exist between an angel and a Cybertronian unless Primus wants it to. Sentinal went too far, and he paid the price. I feel sorry for the angels that lost their other half due to what he did, they lost them to greed and a lust for power.'_

He sighed and was about to open the door to his housing unit when he heard the cry of a sparkling. "What is a sparkling doing out here!" Mizar yelled as he followed the cries. "It's about to rain and it looks like the acid kind! If the poor thing doesn't have any shelter it won't live through the night!"

He soon found the sparkling and he was stunned when he saw the runic spirals on her back. "Oh primus, the ritual turned them into sparklings?!" He threw up when he realised what Sentinal would have done to them. "You poor thing." He picked up the sparkling and held her close to his spark. "Don't worry." He watched as pale pink, almost white optics slowly closed as the sparkling curled up in a ball over his spark. "It will be okay, I'll look after you and I'll keep you hidden from Sentinel and his men. I won't let them hurt you...

"I promise."

He never noticed the black and white Praxian that was watching him.

"Thank you Mizar, please, take good care of her..."


	4. Prompt 023: Afterlife Angel AU

**Prompt 023: Afterlife, sequel to Prompt 024: Hidden**

 **Universe: Angel AU**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter, I aslo own the idea of this AU.**

* * *

Prowl returned to the Afterlife with good news, he had recently checked up on his newest charge Mizar and he had recently adopted a sparkling, and not just any sparkling, Mizar had found one of their missing angels.

"Prowl." Megatron greeted him as he walked through the gates.

"Megatron, do you have any news on Sentinal's location?"

"None, the glitch has vanished, any news on the missing angels?"

"Jazz, Inferno, First Aid, Hound, Bumblebee, Bluestreak and Perceptor have been found. Jazz, Hound and Perceptor were unchanged by the ritual, Inferno, First Aid, Bumblebee and Bluestreak have been turned into younglings."

"The ritual itself will prevent them from returning, the only way to stop this would be to destroy the object that Sentinal bonded their powers too but other texts and documents that speak of the ritual that was used have said that the ritual can wear off in time, we just have to wait for the youngest of those effected by the ritual to grow up and become an adult again."

"Which would have been Bluestreak, if I hadn't discovered that my sister-in-law had been taken too."

"What?!"

"Sentinal took my sister-in-law, he took Pixie."

"Damn it! That explains why Sideswipe fell into a coma like Red Alert and the others. Prowl, how bad was the damage?!"

"..."

"Prowl! How bad was the damage?!"

"...sparkling..."

" What..."

"She's a sparkling now but she was taken in by my newest charge Mizar."

"That's good news, what do you plan to do now?"

"Alert Optimus about Pixie and get him to do a headcount to see how many angels Sentinal took when he broke into our realm and once I've done that, I plan to tell Sunstreaker about Pixie."

"Poor Sunstreaker. He lost his brother and his sister, along with several of his friends to Sentinal today, he will not get away with his. I shall return to Cybertron to continue the search for him and I shall assign several of my Decepticons to keep an eye on our cursed friends while Optimus does the headcount. May Primus bless you Prowl."

"And may Primus bless you Megatron."


	5. Prompt 021: Obvious

**Prompt 021: Obvious**

 **Pairings: Sideswipe/Pixie**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter.**

* * *

Sunstreaker was stalking the hallways of the Ark and it was quite clear that the golden mech was ticked off at something, many of his fellow Autobots were wise enough to get out of his way but not to warn the others.

It was well known that when Sunstreaker was like this, it was every Autobot for themselves and if it was possible, find Sideswipe or Pixie, because those two where the best at calming him down.

However, even they had their off days as the duo poked their heads out of a storage cupboard that Sunstreaker had walked pass.

Tracks stared at them. "You two are going to calm him down, right?"

Pixie winced. "Who do you think he's mad at?"

Tracks screamed like a femme and ran for it while Sideswipe sighed. "And you said that I could scream like a femme..."

"We better get out of here, Tracks probably alerted our favourite sunflower of our location.'

"Right, time to go."

"Do you know why he's mad?"

"Nope, he blocked our bond. Do you know why?"

"Nope."

"We're screwed."

"To the Hatchet's den then?"

"Yes, to the Hatchet's den and quickly, I think that he's coming this way!"

* * *

Ratchet was wondering why Sideswipe and Pixie had ran into his Med bay and dashed to his office, locking the door behind them. He got his answer when Sunstreaker walked into his Med bay. "Where are they?"

"Who are you looking for Sunstreaker?"

"Sideswipe and Pixie, where are they?"

"May I know why you're looking for them?"

Sunstreaker growled. "It's because those two are so fragging obvious!"

"Ehh?"

"I got my brother drunk on high-grade last month and he told me that he really liked Pixie and Pixie once said that she liked my brother when she had a fever. I've been trying to get those two obvious idiots together for a month now and I've tried everything!

"I've locked them in caves, rooms, cupboards, frag, I even locked them in the brig once! I've tried secret admirers, love letters, gifts, high-grade, handcuffing them to each other but nothing seems to work!"

"And now, you're trying to corner them and spell it out for them?"

"Yes!"

"They're in my office."

"Ratchet, you traitor!" Sideswipe unlocked and opened the door, ignoring Pixie's attempts to keep it shut. "We thought that we would trust you!"

"Sides! Door! Shut it! Now! Before Sunny..."

"We need to talk." Sunstreaker grabbed onto one of Sideswipe's horns and one of Pixie's doorwings as he dragged them into the Med bay. "About your obviousness to each other!"

"About our what?"

"Your obviousness to each other and the fact that you haven't confessed about your feelings!"

Pixie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're the obvious one Sunny, we've been dating for a while now."

Sunstreaker glitched and crashed.


	6. Prompt 020: Prayers Angel AU

**Prompt 020: Prayers**

 **Universe: Angel AU**

 **Pairings: Implied Sideswipe/Pixie**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter, I also own the idea of this AU.**

* * *

Pixie didn't know why she prayed so much. A lot of her fellow Cybertronians said it was weird that she prayed everyday but how could she explain to them about the dead hole that she felt in her spark?

A dead hole that went away when she prayed.

Nobody would understand and she was often forgotten about at recess and various other activities that involved interaction with other Cybertronians.

She heard a lot of whispers about herself as she grew up. A lot of Cybertronians could understand why she said her prayers everyday but their was other reasons why they whispered about her to each other.

She could see things.

Pixie was a lot more sensitive to the presence of Angels and Demons then the average Cybertronian was, she often wondered why the angels and the demons seemed to be so jumpy lately.

She got her answer in a history lesson.

* * *

"Alright class." The white and black Praxian that was teaching their class said. "My name is Prowl, I'll be teaching your history classes for a week while your usual teacher recovers from drinking a few cubes of bad energon, can anyone tell me about the scandal that rocked Cybertron a few years ago?"

Nobody answered him.

"I understand that you can't answer me, a lot of you would have been sparklings at the time but it's important that you know about this, I'm talking about the disgraced Prime."

The disgraced Prime, a Prime that had been removed from his position by Primus himself.

Pixie never liked hearing about him and judging from the look of the teacher's face, he didn't like him as well.

"His actions resulted in several of Primus' angels going missing but the angels weren't the only ones effected by their actions, we were effected too.

"Bondmates and families were separated, their records destroyed in an effort to hide what had been done to them, unethical experiments where performed on orphaned sparklings that had been kidnapped from orphanages or 'killed' in accidents that were staged to hide the fact that they had been kidnapped, anyone who didn't obey him were disgraced through accidents that never really happened or blamed for crimes that they never did.

"The disgraced Prime believed that he could have everything and anyone he wanted but his greed, his lust for power, his ego, was his downfall. He believed that he, and he alone, was worthy of bonding to an angel."

"But that's impossible." Pixie spoke up. "My sire says that Angels can only bond to each other and Cybertronians can only bond with each other, if a bond like the one the disgraced Prime wanted existed, then it would be through the actions and blessing of Primus."

"Exactly, but he believed that he was the only one that could decide that, his actions ripped the angels from their home and scattered them along us, unable to return home..."

The door to their classroom was knocked down before a pure black mech walked into the room.

"Sentinal Prime sends his regards, angel of Primus..."


	7. Prompt 017: Lullaby

**Prompt 017: Lullaby**

 **Pairings: Pixie/Sunstreaker (Platonic)**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter, I also don't own 'Dragonsong', which was composed by Nobuo Uematsu and sung by Susan Calloway.**

 **Author's note: Sunstreaker was turned into a sparkling after the Autobots carried out a mission to rescue Sideswipe when the Decepticons captured him, it failed when Sunstreaker was hit by a machine that turned him into said sparkling and the Autobots retreated with the Sparkling!Sunstreaker and the responsibility of caring for him was given to Pixie since she was the only one that could hold him without making him cry.**

* * *

"Pix! Pix! Pix!"

"What is Sunny?" Pixie woke up from where she was napping at her desk, she had fallen asleep while she was finishing her reports.

"I dreamt that the meanies were hurting Sides again, when will they get him back?"

"Soon Sunny." Pixie picked up the silver sparkling. "Soon..."

"How did this happen?"

"Huh?"

"The war, why did everyone allow it to happen?"

"I guess, that deep down inside, everyone was tired of the prejudice, of the discrimination, of the injustice that went unpunished and I guess that they grew tired of being unable to help or when they did help, they got punished for doing the right thing.

Many of them joined the Autobots or the Decepticons so that their voices could be heard and that they could be listened too but, it went too far and eventually they got so angry that those who joined the Decepticons turned to violence and the Autobots turned to violence to protect themselves and those who cannot fight."

"Why didn't they talk it out?"

"We tired but everytime we did, we failed."

"Oh..."

Pixie sighed and yawned, with the young sparkling copying her.

"Are you tired Sunny?"

"No, not sleepy. Want Sides!"

"There's nothing that I can do about that Sunny. I want him back as much as you do but somebody needs to stay here to take care of you."

"'Okay." He yawned again. "Sunny sleepy..."

"Sunny want a lullaby?"

"Okay."

Pixie searched her memory banks hoping to find a song that was good enough to use as a lullaby for Sunstreaker, she soon found a good enough song and hummed the melody to it as she placed Sunstreaker on a pillow before she covered him with a thermal blanket.

 _"Children of the land, do you hear?_

 _Echoes of the truth that once rang clear_

 _Two souls intertwined_

 _One true love they did find_

 _Bringing lands and heavens near._

 _But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark_

 _Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts_

 _In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon_

 _Watching as their worlds drift apart._

 _One soul's cry,_

 _A passion dwelling within._

 _Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin._

 _Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke_

 _Scattering her words to the wind._

 _Swelling over long,_

 _Seas of blood, are a song._

 _And death an afterthought_

 _To those who fight for naught._

 _A throne, lying empty_

 _A reign, incomplete_

 _Alone, for eternity_

 _A pain, without cease._

 _Children of the land, answer this_

 _Why must you turn to empty bliss?_

 _Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust?_

 _Seeking solace in the abyss._

 _Tell me why create, a circle none can break?_

 _Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed?_

 _This I fear I'll never know,_

 _Never know..."_

Pixie sighed as Sunstreaker finally fell asleep, clutching her fingers. She smiled as she curled up around him, tucking his little head underneath her chin as she wrapped herself up in her own thermal blanket.

"Goodnight Sunny."


	8. Prompt 016: Strangle

**Prompt 017: Strangle, sequel to Prompt 021: Obvious.**

 **Pairings: Sideswipe/Pixie, implied Sunstreaker/Prowl.**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter.**

* * *

 _ **"SIDESWIPE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**_

Pixie giggled as she leaned against the door to a storage cupboard that she had wielded shut after shoving Sunstreaker and Prowl inside of it.

"You do realise that he is going to strangle us or offline us in a very painful way for this." Sideswipe looked like he was about to run for it. "And not to mention Ratchet if he has to repair them."

"This is payback." Pixie gestured at the door. "Do you remember everything Sunny did when he tried to set us up when he believed that we weren't dating?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when he bribed the Dinobots to play King Kong with me and you had to rescue me?"

 _"THAT WAS SUNNY'S FAULT?!"_

"Okay, so you didn't know about that one..."

"Ratch' was mad, you had to stay in the Med bay for a week while he replaced a cracked fuel tank and broken energon lines."

"Exactly, this is payback and Ratch' bribed me with energon goodies to make Prowl take a break from his work."

"Energon goodies, seriously?"

" _Kaon_ energon goodies Sides, I didn't know that he had some."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you like Kaon energon goodies."

"Yep, I just don't know why everyone else hates them."

"They're used to soft energon goodies Pix, they're not used to the hard outer shell, soft centred and hard core combination of Kaon energon goodies."

Pixie daydreamed about Kaon energon goodies but she was snapped out of them when one of Sunstreaker's swords burst out of the door, missing her right hip by a few inches. She looked at Sideswipe who grabbed her hand and ran for it, dragging her with him, screaming.

 _ **"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"**_


	9. Prompt 013: Wrong

**Prompt 013: Wrong**

 **Universe: Bayverse**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter.**

* * *

"That is so wrong." Pixie said as she, Sideswipe and the other Autobots that were on Earth, watched Monty Phyton and the Holy Grail. They were currently watching the Black Knight scene and many of them were staring at the Black Knight.

"Yeah." Sideswipe frowned. "That is so wrong."

"I think that it's great." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh no." Pixie whimpered. "Sides, he's got that look again."

"Oh no, run and hide underneath the berth in your quarters when the movie is over?"

"Yep."

"Do we warn the others?"

"Nope."


	10. Prompt 018: Untouchable

**Prompt 019: Untouchable**

 **Universe: Modern Day Dragon Rider AU**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter, I also own the idea for the AU.**

* * *

Pixie laughed as her dragon flied through the air, the pressure from it blowing her hair back. "This is awesome Sideswipe!"

Pixie's dragon was one of a set of twins, his brother Sunstreaker, was the dragon of a good friend of her's named Prowl. Everyone thought that the twins would never chose a rider, only to be surprised when the twins chose Pixie and Prowl when they arrived to sign up for the Autobots.

It was a long, hard journey for all of them to prove that they should stay together, the twins wouldn't let anyone harm their riders and their riders had proven that they could be dangerous if anyone hurt their dragons.

They truly were untouchable.


	11. Prompt 026: Touch

**Prompt 026: Touch, sequel to Prompt 018: Untouchable**

 **Universe: Modern Day Dragon Rider AU**

 **Pairings: Sideswipe/Pixie**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter, I also own the idea for the AU.**

* * *

"What is it Sides?" Pixie asked as her dragon woke her up. "You need to go?"

Pixie mumbled as Sideswipe picked her up by her hood with his teeth and proceeded to take a walk.

Pixie only fully woke up when Sideswipe put her down in a field of moonflowers. "Pretty."

"But not as pretty as you."

Pixie stood up and turned around to see a red streaked black haired male with dragon wings, wearing a pair of leather pants standing their instead of her dragon.

"What?"

The male brushed back her hair to gain access to her ear where he placed a moonflower, before he smiled and touched her cheek.

"You're the star that shines brighter than a moonflower." Sidedswipe said to her before he kissed her.


	12. Prompt 009: Objective

**Prompt 009: Objective**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter.**

* * *

Pixie really hated training days.

They could be fun but sometimes, they ended up going wrong.

And today, it was 'Fugitive' Day.

The rules were simple, the objective of the ones that were the 'Fugitives', was to escape those hunting them down and stay free for a set amount of time, you was allowed to do whatever you liked as long as it didn't involve weapons or physical damage.

The 'Hunters' were the ones that chased you down and caught you, if you were caught then it was game over for you.

The mech hunting Pixie was the one that taught her everything she knew about losing those who wanted to catch you.

"FRAG!" Pixie yelled as the warning klaxon that signaled that the hunters had been set loose went off. She screamed as she sprinted for the shelter of one of the entrances to a series of tunnels that went under the Ark, it was rumoured that it was possible to enter the Ark using them.

She was going to need all of the skills that she had learned over the years to stay free, after all, she was running from Sunstreaker.


	13. Prompt 008: Shame

**Prompt 008: Shame, sequel to Prompt 009: Objective.**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter**

* * *

"This sucks." Pixie muttered as Sunstreaker carried her bridal style back to the Ark, her plan had worked but she had gotten herself lost in the caves, broke her left ankle after tripping over a huge rock and then, she got caught in Sunstreaker's trap, which left her covered in quick-drying yellow and black paint.

"I know." Sunstreaker grinned. "But I know you Pixie, I knew that you would head for the cave system, so all that I had to do was set up traps in there and wait for you to find them. Me and Sideswipe where the ones to teach you everything that you know about evading capture, so it was easy for me to figure out what you would do."

"Can it Sunstreaker!"

"It's a shame that nobody recorded this."

"You didn't?!"

"What, Pixie! I'm hurt that you thought that I would do such a thing!"

"Don't be so dramatic about it Sunshine. It annoys me."

"Oh, but wouldn't 'Sunshine' be a better nickname for you when you're like this?"

"Sunstreaker..."

"Oh goodie, there's Cliffjumper! Let's give him nightmares of me having an identical copy running around!"


	14. Prompt 015: Hands

**Prompt 015: Hands**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter.**

* * *

"Wheeljack..." Sunstreaker growled at the inventor who was holding a giggling sliver sparkling. "What did you do?!"

Wheeljack panicked and handed the sparkling over to Sunstreaker. "I'll get to work on fixing the machine, you take care of her!"

 _ **"HER?!"**_

Wheeljack ran for it, leaving Sunstreaker standing their with a sparkling in his hands. He sighed and looked down at the sparkling, who cooed at him and reached for his faceplates.

He smirked.

"Well Pixie, let's go and give a few people nightmares while we wait for Wheeljack to fix his machine."


	15. Prompt 011: Life, Angel AU

**Prompt 011: Life**

 **Universe: Angel AU**

 **Pairings: Mizar/Pixie (Paternal)**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter, I also own Mizar and the idea of this AU.**

* * *

Mizar knew that he had lived a good life. He had been blessed with a wonderful child, good friends and a clear sense of right and wrong.

So when he fought the disgraced Prime, he knew that it was coming to an end.

"Tell me, you commoner." The disgraced Prime was slowly choking him. "Where is the angel?"

"I-I-I'll never tell you where the angel is!" Mizar reached out through the guardian bond that he had with the femme. _"I love you sweetspark, behave for Jazz and try to stay out of trouble for me, can you do that for me Pixie?"_

 _"Sire?"_

 _"I love you."_ Mizar felt a sword being shoved through his spark.

The last thing he heard was Pixie screaming.

 _"SIRE!"_


	16. Prompt 002: Powder

**Prompt 002: Powder**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter.**

* * *

Pixie scooped up some of the powder on the ground. "So, this is snow." The femme looked at the frozen water in her hands before she shaped it into a ball and threw it out of the cave that she was taking shelter in. "Stupid Sideswipe."

Pixie sighed. It was rare for Sideswipe and her to fight but when they did...

Things got broken.

It was even rarer when Sustreaker couldn't break up their fights.

Pixie ignored the familar symptoms of a vent attack as she curled up into a ball.

"Stupid Sideswipe."

She cried.


	17. Prompt 028: Enjoy

**Prompt 028: Enjoy, sequel to Prompt 015: Hands.**

 **Parings: Sunstreaker/Pixie (Platonic)**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter.**

* * *

Pixie was enjoying herself, her caretaker was so nice and these really weird screams that some of the adults were making were funny.

Pixie cooed and stuck one of her pedes into her mouth, only to frown when her caretaker removed it.

"No Pixie, we do not chew on pedes, especially when we don't know where they have been."

* * *

Sunstreaker tickled the sparkling's stomach, smiling when he heard the happy clicks, whirrs and laughter that was coming from her. Pixie was reaching for his faceplates, gigglng whenever he allowed her to touch his nose.

"Sunny." Sideswipe walked up to them. "What happened?"

"Wheeljack and his machine." Pixie seemed to be reaching for Sideswipe. "I think that she wants you to hold her Sides."

Sideswipe took the sparkling from his brother and what happened next made Sunstreaker laugh and the little sparkling tried her best to look innocent, which failed because of the grin that was spreading across her small faceplate.

"Eww! Sunny! She just threw up on me!"


	18. Prompt 027: Free

**Prompt 027: Free**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter.**

* * *

Pixie looked like she was going to kill someone. "Tracks..." She growled. _ **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TWINS?!"**_

"I didn't know that this would happen!" Tracks slowly backed away from Pixie, who had one of her armblades out and was eyeing his paintjob. "I thought that they would stay in the rec-room!"

"Run Sunny!" Sideswipe cried as they streaked past them. "Be free!"

"I'll deal with you later." Pixie growled at Tracks, before she took off after the twins.

 _ **"TWINS! GET THE FRAG BACK HERE AND PUT YOUR FRAGGING PLEVIC ARMOR BACK ON BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!"**_

"Tracks..." He turned around to see Prowl and Ratchet standing there, with Prime behind them. "What did you do to the twins?"

He gulped.


	19. Prompt 006: Cleansed

**Prompt 006: Cleansed**

 **Universe: Indiana Jones AU**

 **Pairings: Implied Sunstreaker/Prowl, implied Sideswipe/Pixie and Prowl/Pixie (Platonic)**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter** **and I don't own Indiana Jones.**

 **Author's Note: Or a day in the life of Damsel in Distress!Pixie, Sadistic!Prowl and Indiana Jones!Twins.**

* * *

"Can I say that I told you so now?" Pixie asked Prowl as the fanatics slowly lowered the bar that they had been chained to.

"Yes." Prowl struggled against the chains that had been used to tie them up. "Although, it would have been easier to get out these chains if you didn't attempt to run when they brought out the clothing."

"Have you seen how much skin that these clothes reveal?!" Pixie yelled at him. "And it's your fault that we're in this mess, you told me that you knew how to avoid this!"

"It would be worse."

"What do you mean that it could be worse?!"

"We could be naked."

"You're joking right? Prowl!"

Prowl smirked. "It's happened to me a few times, Sideswipe as well and once for Sunstreaker."

Pixie made a sound that sounded like a squeak.

"Sunstreaker's face when he sees me like this is interesting."

"Lalalala! I'm not listening! Lalalala!"

"And since Sideswipe is with him..."

"He's going to see me like this?!"

"Yes."

Pixie whimpered a few times while the fanatics started to chant.

"Ahh, the 'cleansing' ritual..."

"Umm... Prowl, didn't we get 'cleansed' earlier?"

"Yes, but there are many cleansing rituals, some to do with the body and others with the soul, it all gets mixed up into a long ceremony full of boring prayers and endless lies but it is a good way to buy time."

"Buy... time?"

"Yes, did you even keep track of how long it took for them to bring us here?"

"No."

"Well, unlike the natives here who know all of the shortcuts, our mechs will end up taking the long way to get here, which would mean that they would arrive too late to save us."

Pixie whimpered.

"Therefore, long cleansing rituals like these give them enough time to actually get here and if it is possible, a chance for us to save ourselves."

"Which I screwed up."

"Not really, you just made it harder."

"Oh..."

"By the way, can you start screaming now?"

"Why?"

"Just look down."

Pixie whimpered before she looked down as they descended. She stared at what was below them before she looked at Prowl.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, now, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Pixie stared at the sharks that were swimming below them again before she started screaming.

"Now, we should be going up in a few seconds." Prowl smirked again as they ascended, going back up to where they had just been to find the twins standing their next to the controls of the pulley.

"We're sorry that we're late." Sunstreaker said as they walked over to them. "We had some problems with the natives, they seemed really upset that we had to leave."

"Well, that's a shame." Prowl said as he was released from the chains and Sunstreaker gave him his acid pellet rifle back. "Things were starting to get a bit interesting around here."

Sideswipe wolf whistled as Pixie was freed from the chains, the femme blushed and covered her face with her hands as she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Is it time for the run from the fiery ball of doom using a mine cart?" She asked.

Prowl smirked. "Why Pixie, how did you know that it was next on the activities list? Did you take a look when you weren't supposed to?"

Pixie glared at him before she sighed. "No, I guessed."

Sunstreaker grinned. "I think that she's getting used to this if she could guess that."

"Indeed Sunny." Sideswipe wolf whistled again before he grinned. "So, shall we?"

"Of course." Sunstreaker gave Pixie her sniper rifle back before he and Sideswipe aimed themselves with their swords.

Pixie sighed.

"Here we go again..."


	20. Prompt 003: Grateful

**Prompt 003: Grateful, Sequal to Prompt 006: Cleansed.**

 **Universe: Indiana Jones AU**

 **Pairings: Prowl/Pixie (Platonic)**

 **Disclaimers: in the first prompt chapter** **and I don't own Indiana Jones.**

 **Author's Note: Or another day in the life of the Indiana Jones!Twins and their assistants.**

* * *

"I love karma."

"I know." Prowl was smirking. "I must admit, it is nice that we didn't get kidnapped again."

"But, we have to get out of this death trap instead." Pixie looked down at the ground from the tree branch that she was perched on. "Before we can rescue our mechs."

"I know, what traps can you see from your side?" Prowl climbed onto the branch that Pixie was perched on and settled down with his back against her's.

"Trip wires, pit traps, snares, poison darts, how about your side?"

"All of the above plus quicksand and those crushing wall traps that Sunny really hates."

"Lovely, any signs of a shortcut?"

"No, any on your side?"

"No."

"..."

"So, do we head down the path on my side or yours?"

"Mine, the least dangerous a path appears to be, the longer it takes."

"So, by that logic, the more dangerous path is the shorter one?"

"Yes."

"That explains why their clothes were wrecked during the last rescue that they did."

"Well, their is one thing that I really look forward to when this happens."

"What's that?"

"Sunny looks really good in ceremonial clothing."

"That's a really good excuse, but their is one thing that makes it better!"

"What's that?"

"We should be grateful that we didn't get kidnapped!"

"..."

"Prowl?"

"Are you really grateful for that or are you looking forward to seeing Sideswipe in the ceremonial clothing?"

"Maybe..."

Prowl smirked. "We are never going to let them forget about this, are we?"

"Yep!"


End file.
